


The Deep End

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: 30 Days of Whump-Cherik Edition [7]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 30 Day Whump Prompt Challenge, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Powerful Charles Xavier, Pre-Slash, Protective Erik Lehnsherr, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Erik and Charles the night they met in the ocean, because I haven't done enough of these lol.Day Seven: Fever





	The Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check the link in the first story to see the whump list. 
> 
> Day Seven: Fever

Charles watched the man sitting on the other side of the car closely. Erik Lehnsherr, unfortunately, seemed supremely uncomfortable though he was trying very hard not to show it. There hadn’t been time to change before heading out to the base. There would be lots of explanations and cleanup in the aftermath of what had just happened. Charles still wasn’t sure how Moira was going to explain the destruction of an entire ship.

It didn’t really matter. If anyone wasn’t willing to let it go, Charles could nudge them in that direction, though he loathed to do it. No, what he was really interested in was this man. He sat there with the thick CIA jacket on his shoulders, dripping water, and showing off an impressive scowl to anyone that glanced in his way…well except Charles.

Charles was given a different look entirely, something he couldn’t quite make out. It was almost physically painful not to dip back inside Erik’s mind and pull out the answers he wanted. Which was an entirely different concern, because usually, Charles had fantastic control over his abilities but there was something about Erik that was teasing his telepathy, inviting its invasion.

The car was only minutes away from the compound, so Charles leaned forward to speak to Moira, who anxiety was blasting in his head, “its alright, they’ll understand. When we get there, Erik and I will change and meet up with you before they have the chance to ream you out. We have all the evidence we need that Shaw is up to something, they’ll have to agree.”

She nodded, forcing a smile, “of course, thanks.”

When Charles leaned back it was to find Erik watching him, seafoam eyes glittering with some unseen thought. Frustration flashed through Charles, but he forced himself to relax, just as the car pulled up in front of the doors.

“Follow me,” Charles murmured.

Erik didn’t say a word, but he followed him, nonetheless. It was eerie feeling his presence looming behind him. Raven would be waiting for him and he should have called while in the car but that felt too private among the acquaintances he’d made.

Charles found his way easily to the temporary room Moira had set aside before they’d all but run off to find Shaw. Thankfully, he had a change of clothes and he’d been reassured that someone had dropped something off for Erik as well in the meantime.

The moment the door closed Erik was speaking, all urgent intensity and Charles honestly couldn’t say that he was surprised.

“Why are you working with the CIA and why are they after Shaw?”

Charles sighed and walked calmly over to his bag where he’d be able to pull out fresh clothes. He pretended not to notice the irritation that flared across the room at that, instead hiding a smile, “The answer to your first question, my friend, is because they asked me to. The answer to the second is something I think I should let Agent MacTaggert inform you about.”

Charles didn’t need his telepathy to sense Erik’s dissatisfaction with those answers. He managed to finally free his clothes from the bag and turned to face Erik, who didn’t seem at all happy, “you saw that Shaw had mutants with him, powerful ones. The CIA have decided that if they are to stand a chance against him, they might need the help of someone like me…like us.”

Erik blinked, suspicion in his eyes. That was alright, Charles knew better than anyone how hesitant he was to trust, to believe, “so the CIA know about mutants, they know about Shaw?”

Charles bit his lip. That was…complicated, seeing as it was only earlier today that the directors had found out about his existence. Something told him it would be best not to share that with Erik, not right now.

So, he shook his head, looking to deflect, “listen Erik. I’m willing to answer your questions but if you’ll excuse me, I wasn’t prepared to take a dive into the ocean tonight and wasn’t as prepared as you. I’m going to change, there are clothes in here for you, in the closet, and then we’ll see about getting you access to those files about Shaw.”

Erik frowned, brows furrowing, “how did you-”

Charles tapped his temple in answer, “I meant it about changing. A fever or a cold is the last thing we can afford right now.”

He moved towards the small attached bathroom, only to pause when Erik moved automatically as well. He wasn’t snooping, of course he wasn’t, but it was almost impossible to miss the unease that moved through Erik’s mind and the almost imperceptible thought: _I don’t want to leave him alone._

There was no way for Charles to hide the burning of his cheeks, made further evident by the slight widening of Erik’s eyes. He escaped to the bathroom quickly after that, leaving Erik to change and for both of them to pretend that thought hadn’t been overheard.

He was over-reacting to be sure. Charles knew better than anyone that thoughts were rarely linear and even more rarely controllable. Erik was in a strange place and it was evident that Charles was one of the only people he trusted and the only mutant he’d found himself conversing normally with. Add to that the fact that Charles had saved his life and Erik’s thought process wasn’t all that unusual. It didn’t help, however, that Charles was very much aware of just how beautiful Erik was.

Now was not the time of course. Erik was here for Shaw’s files and might be gone soon after.


End file.
